Veata
Appearance The golem doesn’t care to explain its appearance. It would merely have you look at it. But if you insist, it will describe its new body. It has tattered, torn and worn grey leather armor, revealing much of her skin to nature, with thick shoulders, and the armor just stopping with a skirt. It also dons matching grey boots and gloves in similar bad condition, with a silver broadsword, enchanted with the finest low quality fire rune it could find. Its disgusting oily hair, is a sickening shade of brown, its ears pointed, and it has emerald colored eyes. This it likes. It always has a tattoo on its head that it finds distracting, and has no knowledge of why it is there. It thinks this putrid body is somewhat fair for a Elf. Dwarves are superior in looks however. At least It thinks so. Personality It must now describe its personality? How bothersome. It doesn’t like to deal with bothersome things, and if you insist on being so It will crush you. It also has a favored opinion of the elves since they helped It recover from bad wounds it seems. It also likes the Dwarves due to them being the cause of its creation. It likes the Qunari since they are similar to It and are direct in their tasks It thinks. Otherwise, all others deserve scorn. Except birds. Birds are beautiful things we don’t have in Orzammar. Biography Manah was raised on tales of great adventures; of how Andraste freed the Imperium, how elves gained their freedoms, of the Dalish and their gods, of the Maker and more. After all, the Dalish enjoyed telling their tales. Her mother had been a part a Dalish clan, their First, before she fell in love with poor commoner, who was satisfied with his lot in life, and generally understanding. Her mother left the Dalish and the two eloped and they saved their money to purchase a house in the Alienage. Fair prices too, and with great care, no rumors of magic ever escaped the two romantics. They spent several years together in the Alienage and eventually had Manah. Luckily the magic wasn’t passed down to her, and she lived a normal life, with both her parents telling her thousands of stories, which she never grew tired of. Yet her favorites tales were of Orzammar, and the Dwarves; especially Golems, she couldn’t hear enough of them. She even asked about them as her mother, decided to tattoo her forehead with the Dalish writing, in honor of the time she spent with her clan. Misfortune befell the budding family when their mother grew ill, and her own magic failed to cure it. Slowly she died, but left departing words to her daughter. To never regret life, and to explore everything life had in store for Thedas. Manah heard these words, and they struck home, merely 14 at the time of her mother’s death. She raised gold, joining Mercenaries and performing jobs ranging from murder to…satisfying men, in an attempt to visit the City of Orzammar in Ferelden, her greatest dream before her. But due to news of the Blight, her dream had been cut short prematurely when they closed the majestic city’s gates. Sadden at her life’s work having been crushed; she sought a way to see a Dwarven City, a Thaig, or even a Golem! She had been so enraptured in her dreams, so disillusioned, broken ever since her mother’s death. Her father had withered away without her notice. Merely a month later, she heard of an expedition in to the Deep Roads. She knew of the dangers, but presumed her skills would prepare her for what laid underneath, and besides, she had made friends with one of the very few warriors accompanying the journey who’d watch her back. The expedition was to recover old knowledge of the Dwarves, in what they believed to be a new Thaig. It turned out to be instead, a Darkspawn breeding nest. Most of the crew of the expedition was killed by the straggling Darkspawn, since they lacked funding for proper guards. She had escaped the main groups of the foul beasts, with some unattended wounds, and into an unexplored tunnel. There, she was a beautiful golem, lyrium embroidered alongside its large arms, with the most beautiful crystals decorating it. She swore for a second, that she was its eyes glow blue, and she felt intense pain, before blacking out. When Manah awoke, a Dwarf was there to tell her of the unsuccessful excavation they had made, and didn’t believe there would be a pocket of Darkspawn like that in the Deep Roads, and he dragged her out after seeing a Darkspawn attack her from behind. They sadly had to close down their path with Lyrium explosives. Manah only blinked and walked off from the Dwarf, who merely grumbled about her probably feeling unwell. The elves inquired what had occurred, and Manah merely blinked again. ‘Are these people talking to me?’ She reunited with the Dwarf, and started to ask questions about where she was, and why she wasn’t defending the Dwarves? After an awkward discussion about it the Dwarf inquired about her curiosity and she replied that she was a Golem without a Master, without a Control Rod to obey, and there were no Darkspawn to kill here. Confused, her former companion left her to her own devices. Slowly former friends of Manah’s parents checked in on her, mainly Elves, and slowly she learned. She apparently used to be an Elf named Manah, who had a mother who belonged to the Dalish, and a young Elf who enjoyed a simple life. She used to be a curious young girl, who wanted to know much about Dwarves, and their culture, and had raised money to join on an expedition. They had even told her what the Dalish Tattoo had meant. Time The Elf-Golem made a decision. It would find out what had occurred in the Deep Roads, why she could not recall any of her memories of the Dwarves, or of even other Golems. It would bring Manah back, and it would find its body, even if the way back was blocked. It had heard of another expedition hosted by another Dwarf. It cared not for the money that was promised as a reward, but rather what she could learn, having already buying what she could of Dwarven Lore that wasn’t already at her home. The Elf-Golem had then chosen to name itself. It chose the name of Vaeta; meaning to halt or stop. Manah’s time had stopped, and Vaeta’s had begun. Or perhaps she was a delirious Elf who thought herself a Golem. Only time would tell. Timeline *Searching for Hawks Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers Category:Orzammar Dwarves